


Дяденька, возьмите собаку!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Вы не любите животных? Ничего. Мы вас заставим их полюбить.





	Дяденька, возьмите собаку!

**Author's Note:**

> Пришло в голову после увиденных артов https://pp.vk.me/c629207/v629207485/ae1d/XoUsFpUPDEk.jpg и https://pp.vk.me/c624816/v624816840/3a566/kOAoioVevKY.jpg  
> А так же небезызвестного «Ералаша» . Вдохновившая серия: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOnpoUEnsqQ

Как хотел Ондолемар забыть о хорошем воспитании и сделать то, за что потом станет стыдно. После он укорит себя за подобные мысли, но не сейчас. Он отчаянно желал выругаться, как пьяный норд в таверне.

И многие поняли бы даже его, талморца, хотя вспоминали бы долго ту ругань с крепкими словечками.

Ондолемар попытался выдрать полу плаща из пасти беспородной собаки, которая вцепилась зубами в одежду и не пожелала отпустить. Вдобавок он был не один здесь.

Был бы один, запустил бы заклинание молнии в шавку.

— Дяденька, возьмите собаку! Ну что вам стоит? — раздался умоляющий детский голосок.

Ондолемар опешил от наглости. Мало того, что эти треклятые дети разгуливали в компании с безродной псиной по Подкаменной крепости, так ещё их никто отсюда не гнал.

— Это же дети! — пожимали плечами стражники. — Что с них взять-то?

«Что взять? Да они липнут как банный лист!» — злился Ондолемар.

— Дяденька, ну возьмите собачку! Посмотрите, какая она хорошенькая! — попросила девочка-редгардка. — И вы ей нравитесь!

«Хорошенькой» понравилась талморская одежда, но не сам Ондолемар, который собак едва выносил.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — вспылил он. — Я и эта беспородная тупая псина?

«Тупая псина» отпустила полу плаща, наверное, решил, что не сможет снискать любовь таким способом. Она лизнула талморский сапог.

Ондолемар поморщился, представив, что придётся чистить одежду, избавляясь от собачьей слюны.

— Нет! — выпалил он. — Прочь отсюда. И шавку заберите!

Дети вздохнули, подозвали собаку и ушли.

 

Ондолемар уже забыл о нелепом происшествии, но дети вспомнили, когда он решил позавтракать.

— Дяденька, возьмите собаку! — Он поперхнулся куском мяса. Треклятые дети опять здесь. — Посмотрите, она маленькая, добрая и голодная!

«Маленькая» и «голодная» сделала невообразимое: запрыгнула на колени и стащила с тарелки кусок мяса.

— Что здесь происходит? — закричал Ондолемар. — Почему в столовой животные?

Никто не ответил на этот вопрос, аппетит окончательно испортился.

 

Поработать сегодня не удалось. Мало того, что настроение было отвратительным, так ещё и есть хотелось неимоверно. Но в столовую Ондолемар идти не решился.  
Он поразмышлял, куда в захолустном Маркарте можно сходить пообедать. Кроме таверны «Серебряная кровь», на ум ничего не пришло.

К счастью, противные дети ушли, и он решительным шагом направился к месту вожделенной пищи. Он был готов съесть даже то, что скормил бы треклятой псине.

«Только накликать беды не хватало!» — подумал Ондолемар, не зная, что действительно накликал, но не беду, а местного попрошайку.

— Если ты за подаянием, то ступай прочь! — прикрикнул он. — Я не подаю кому-то вроде тебя.

Грязный, давно не мывшийся нищий, от которого Ондолемар отскочил, боясь подцепить какую-нибудь заразу, вдруг заявил:

— Возьми собаку! Возьми собаку, зараза!

Ондолемар почувствовал, что сейчас рухнет в обморок как жеманная барышня от смеси запахов немытого тела, перегара и гнилых зубов. Пререкаться с вшивым нищим не хотелось. Есть теперь тоже.

 

Поужинать сегодня так и не удалось. Желудок выводил рулады, долгожданный сон не желал приходить.  
Наконец Ондолемар уснул.

Привиделся ему стол, ломившийся от разных блюд. Даже во сне они пахли так, что сводило желудок, а Ондолемар не переставал сглатывать слюну. Но вот беда: чем ближе он подходил к, тем дальше они становились.

— Э, нет! — донёсся откуда-то голос Антона Вирана, местного повара. — Сперва вы возьмёте собаку, после будете угощаться!

Ондолемар проснулся. Его сотрясала дрожь, на лбу выступил пот.

 

Не стоило говорить, что Ондолемар сегодня чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Донимала головная боль, а уж о том, как сильно хотелось есть, можно было догадаться.

Он был готов на всё…

— Дяденька, ну возьмите собачку! Пожалуйста! — вновь услышал он уже знакомые детские голоса.

Это было невыносимо. Но ещё более невыносимым оказался голод.

— Хорошо! — согласился Ондолемар. — Возьму я вашу треклятую собаку! Но при условии, что вы больше здесь не появитесь!

— Ура! — дружно завопили дети. — Дяденька, вы самый добрый в мире талморец!

Не польстило их замечание. Зато поесть удалось, хотя пришлось поделиться завтраком с меньшим собратом.

Ондолемар отчаянно надеялся, что собака сбежит. Надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Та виляла хвостом при виде хозяина.

— Тупая псина! — высказался он.

Собака никак не выразила неудовольствие.

Ондолемар разделся и лёг в кровать. Уже засыпая, он почувствовал что-то мягкое и тёплое под боком, но отогнать наглое животное не осталось сил. Зато тепло стало, хоть и воняло псиной.

 

***

В кои-то веки в Маркарт заехал Анкано. Ондолемар не решился спросить, что заставило его покинуть Коллегию магов. Он поглядывал на странную корзину, которую держал в руках его сородич.

— Мяу! — донеслось до острых ушей.

Анкано смутился.

— Понимаешь, — начал он оправдываться, — я не знаю, кто впустил в Коллегию треклятых детей…

Ондолемар понял всё. С Анкано случилась история, подобная той, что и с ним. Но тот, похоже, привык к питомцу. Достав из корзины чёрно-белого кота, положил себе на колени и принялся гладить.

— Понимаю! — посочувствовал Ондолемар. — У самого такое же недоразумение.

Талморцы поговорили о своих историях, и Анкано выразил желание поглядеть на питомца Ондолемара.

— Сюда! Скорее! — позвал Анкано.

Ондолемар было вздохнул с облегчением, надеясь, что собака исдохла, но от увиденного ужаса схватился за голову. На подстилке лежала счастливая собака и кормила восемь крохотных рыжих щенков.

**Author's Note:**

> ондолемар не спит ночами  
> и еле проживает дни  
> в ушах одно возьми собаку  
> возьми
> 
> © Лиза Бронштейн


End file.
